galacticafandomcom-20200222-history
Kobol
Kobol is a planet located somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy. It is a considerable distance away from the Cyrannus star system, enough that its exact location was lost for two thousand years. History Ancient history Kobol is thought to be the ancestral homeworld of humans. At its height, control of Kobol was split between twelve nations, known as the Twelve Tribes: Aquarius; Aries; Cancer; Capricorn; Gemeni; Leo; Libra; Pisces; Sagittarius; Scorpion; Taurus, and Virgo.Battlestar Galactica, episode: "Home, Part II". During the height of their power, mankind evolved its understanding of sophisticated robot technology to the point of developing synthetic organic machines. A war may have taken place at this point, leading to these beings - the "Thirteenth Tribe" - leaving Kobol in search of a world of their own called Earth. Many centuries later, a second catastrophe took place which saw the destruction of Kobolian society. What exactly it was is uncertain, but it may have been a rebellion by newly-created Cylons. This may have also tied into a Holy War, due to signs an opposing faction believed in the One True God.Battlestar Galactica (2005), episode: "Kobol's Last Gleaming, Part I". The catastrophe resulted in the Exodus of the Twelve Tribes, with them departing on the Galeon in search of a new home, Gemenon. The refugees suffered a computer blackout and knowledge of Kobol could only be passed by written hand. In the two thousand years following the exodus, the planet's nature and location was a mystery and the only insight came from religious texts, which spoke of a payment in blood for anyone who would return. Rediscovery Following the destruction of the colonies in the Cyrannus star system, a ragtag fleet of refugees led by the battlestar Galactica happened upon Kobol during their search for Earth. The Cylons had already discovered the planet, however, and Raptors carrying an archaeology team were shot down or destroyed by raiders attached to a single Basestar.Battlestar Galactica (2005), episode: "Kobol's Last Gleaming, Part II". The Basestar was destroyed by a nuclear explosion to allow for an evacuation operation.Battlestar Galactica (2005), episode: "Kobol's Last Gleaming, Part II".Battlestar Galactica (2005), episode: "Fragged". Landmark Kobol is the location of the Tomb of Athena, located near the Gates of Hera. An ancient relic, the Arrow of Apollo, was required to gain entry to the temple ruin in which it is said clues could be found to finding the way to the thirteenth colony, Earth. Within the Tomb were statues representing each of the Twelve Tribes. When the arrow was placed on the statue representing Sagittarius, the location of Earth was revealed. Earth can see the twelve zodiac constellations which were imprinted on the original flags of the Twelve Colonies. Also, the Colonials recognized in the map a nebula that is visible to Earth; in reality, the Lagoon Nebula. The Kobol opera house and forum, though a ruin in Galactica's time, was apparently once an important civic building on the planet. Five characters, human and Cylon, have experienced visions of the opera house in its original state thousands of years ago, the visions focusing on Hera Agathon or the final five Cylons. Sources Category:Planets